Bittersweet
by theantitype-LUNE
Summary: "I want you to be my lover." Hearing those words from Heichou, what will Eren do? LevixEren. Lemons with a bit of Angst. Mild S&M, My first attempt at writing erotica so please be patient with me ;w;. A bit rushed. A present for a friend.


Author's Note: Hisashiburi! It's been a long time, isn't it? I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I'm just so busy with schoolwork lately. Rest assured though, that I'm dropping none of my stories; I'll continue them in due time. As of the moment, please enjoy this oneshot, a gift for the talented Heichou cosplayer, **Kiya Yamada**. I hope you like it dear, and I'm sorry if it seems so rushed and sloppy; it's been s long time since I last wrote so I'm getting kind of rusty...

Disclaimer: We all have Isayama-sensei to thank for in creating this wonderful series=)

**XXX**

**BITTERSWEET**

I can feel Heichou's eyes on me from across the room.

Sharp. Intense. Piercing my very soul.

A sweat drop trickled down my temple and I swallowed.

"Eren, are you alright?"

I returned my attention to the potatoes I'm paring and to Armin whom I've been talking to a while ago.

"I-I'm fine, why did you think otherwise?"

"You looked peaked all of a sudden." Mikasa intoned in that usual, stoic manner of hers.

"I'm fine, really." I said hastily, continuing on my chore perhaps a little too haphazardly.

Images from last night flashed in my head.

The rattle of chains. Mists of hot breath. Painful, painful pleasure…

A dance so decadent I can't bear to end.

I felt a slight sting and blood oozed out from my finger.

"Eren!" Armin and Mikasa exclaimed at the sight of my injury.

"I'm okay! Geez, stop being such mother hens."

I tore a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around my finger, but my friends' attention had shifted to someone who had come up behind me.

I knew who it was even before I turned to face him; the aura was unmistakable.

"What do you think you're doing getting our dinner all bloody, you bastard."

Armin had to tightly hold Mikasa to prevent her from lunging at the smaller man.

"Heichou!"

"Eren, it won't do if you'll suddenly transform onto a titan here because of that tiny injury; come with me."

Without another word, Heichou turned on his heel and exited the kitchens. I hastily dropped the knife and potatoes I'm holding to scramble after him.

Nothing was said between us as Heichou made his way around the cottage, with me following closely behind him. He stopped and opened the door of the room at the end of the corridor-my bedchamber.

"Get inside."

_Eh?_

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I quickly got inside the room.

He sat on my bed and beckoned me to the space beside him. "Sit."

I hastily complied and sat alongside him, nervously staring at the clutched hands on my lap.

"Show me your finger."

I unwrapped my makeshift bandage and presented my injury for inspection, my head turned away in embarrassment.

"Tch, as expected of the monster you are, all healed."

I was about to pull my hand back when I felt something-

Soft. Wet. Warm.

I turned aghast eyes in the direction of the sensation.

Heichou was licking my fingers!

"H-Heichou?!"

"Be quiet, I'm just cleaning you up a bit."

I watched, blushing, as Heichou's small, pink tongue lap up all traces of blood from my formerly injured finger, before moving on to my other phalanges. The fact that he was intently peering up at me through those emotionless, half-lidded eyes of his as he did such things didn't aid against my rising temperature.

"You were having way too much fun with Armin and Mikasa today; you must be reminded once again where-"

He ripped open my shirt.

"-your rightful place is-"

My pants were promptly disposed of.

"-beast."

My lips were forcefully assaulted. Tongues tangled in a fiery heat. I tasted blood.

"Know your master and be disciplined."

Metal cuffs clinked shut on my wrists and ankles, then secured on the bed posts. A silken blindfold was wrapped around my head, totally obscuring my vision. The sudden robbing of my eyesight was both frightening and exciting, heightening my anticipation to an unbearable scale.

But instead of continuing his attack, I felt Heichou rose and got out of the bed.

"Wait a bit, I do not want to get my uniform all wrinkled."

And there I was, lying naked and spread out on the bed, while Heichou took his sweet time no doubt painstakingly folding each piece of his clothing as neatly as possible.

It was torture, pure torture.

The darkness enveloping me seemed to make everything sound louder-the usual dull ticks of the clock on my bedside table had been magnified to a thunderous pounding in my head, marking each second of my agonizing wait.

.Tick…

I recalled what he did to me last night…how his fingers touched, teased, caressed; how his tongue licked, swirled, suckled…

I shivered, and felt my manhood throb.

"Oho? And who told you that you can be aroused, brat?"

My breath caught s I felt the rustle of sheets beside me, indicating that Heichou has returned to the bed. I can feel his disdainful gaze on my member which was impudent enough to rise without his permission.

_Touch me, oh do touch me, please…_

It was just a finger to my tip, but my drawn-out anticipation made it feel so amazing it almost made me expire on the spot.

"Ah, Heichou…"

"If you won't speak up louder, I won't hear you." Heichou said in an even voice, his finger lightly, mercilessly, stroking …first encircling the knob, then trailing down the shaft.

Up. Down. Up…

I want to howl in frustration.

"You're leaking."

I almost jumped from the bed in embarrassment, but my restraints held me prisoner in Heichou's torturous assault. I could only helplessly writhe and pull at my chains as he intensifies his attack, this time pumping my rod while simultaneously licking my nipples.

"H-Heichou…Heichou…I c-can't…!"

"Coming already? Tsk, being young sure is inconvenient. Wait here."

_Again?_

"B-But-"

"No buts. I won't have you coming as you wish; I still want to play with you some more."

His words were laced with undisguised sadism, and I shiver in fear-or was it eagerness?-for what was about to transpire.

The next thing I felt was a thin string being tied around the head of my shaft. Tightly.

"H-Heichou? What are you-"

"Shut up. This way, you can't come unless I permit you to."

_Huh?!_

I would have protested more but then I felt something warm and wet envelop my manhood and all coherent thoughts fled from my mind. I was thoroughly licked, sucked and pumped all at the same time that the pleasure just kept on building…and building…

But I just can't reach my release because of that damn string.

"H-Heichou…please-!"

I was uncontrollably sobbing, squirming, thrusting my hips in my desperation to attain my peak but to no avail. The constricting string traps all pleasure inside and just let them churn in my belly endlessly. It was unbearable, so unbearable, yet at the same time so sinfully delicious I fear my sanity will snap if it won't stop any time soon.

All my thrashing on the bed must have loosened my blindfold, because next thing I knew, the silken tie had fallen low enough to allow me a glimpse of Heichou being busy on my crotch area.

My struggles stopped, and mesmerized, I watched my commanding officer's head bobbed up and down as he pleasured me, his small, pink tongue occasionally darting here and there as he licked every crevice of my manhood.

The delectable sight would have made me explode then and there if it wasn't for my constraint, but since I am indeed restricted as of the moment, all I could release was a huge shudder conveying all my pent-up desires.

My reaction made Heichou look up from his task, and without warning, he pulled off the string.

To say I went to heaven would be an understatement.

Bursts of color flashed in my eyes like countless fireworks as I violently shook with the force of my orgasm. I never felt such mind-blowing pleasure in my life, and if I'm not careful, I might get addicted to it.

Which won't do, for everything could instantly end just how everything instantly started.

All of it was solely due to Heichou's whim.

* * *

"I like you."

Heichou paused in his task of sweeping the floor, and regarded me with irritation.

"What did you just say, brat?"

I straightened up and repeated what I've said with more conviction.

"I like you, Heichou."

He pulled down the handkerchief covering his nose and eyed me intently.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir!" It was said with utmost earnestness.

His gaze on me was unwavering.

"And why is that?"

" Because I admire you a lot, sir. After all, you are humanity's strongest soldier. I want to be like you and be a big help to the human race someday." I replied glibly.

Annoyance flashed in his eyes as he began to callously remove his cleaning gear.

"Tch, just like the others; don't give people wrong ideas and stop wasting my time!"

I look at him with confusion.

"I don't understand-"

"Then I'll make you understand."

He pulled my collar down and kissed me full on my mouth, forcefully parting my lips so he can entwine his tongue with mine… and then he withdrew.

"This, is something you do with the person you "like", so don't go around telling people "I like you" because it can have dire consequences, like what I did to you just now."

I can only stare at him as I dazedly touched my bruised lips, but when he started to walk away, my hand shot out and held his on their own accord.

"Wha-!"

"I should be the one saying that." He took a deep breath. "So, you need anything else from me, brat?"

"N-No, sir."

"Then, let go of my hand."

"Yes, sir!" I released Heichou's hand as if burned. "I'm sorry, sir!"

Heichou looked at me contemplatively for a few moments, and then turned his back on me.

"Eren."

I straightened myself as much as I could.

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm going to your room tonight."

And with those words said, Heichou briskly walked away, leaving me to stare at his back in bewilderment.

* * *

"Oi, where the hell are you letting your mind wonder? Remember where you are and what you should be doing, bastard."

Heichou shoved his rod deeper into my mouth, making me gag. I then resumed my task of sucking him off.

_Ah, If only I can see him now…_

Heichou had retied my blindfold so I am once again plunged in darkness. Even so, I can still feel the smooth curve of his buttocks as he sat on my face, the tautness of his manhood filling my mouth to the brim…and his scent, his intoxicating scent that wafts up my nostrils-strong, musky, and so masculine, making me feel heady…

I felt him harshly yank my hair to pull me off him.

"Tsk, enough. I can't believe how bad you are at this; you need more training."

"N-No sir, I still can-"

"Shut up and let me continue."

Next thing I felt was his tongue trailing down my neck, taking special notice of the hollows formed by skin and bone, gently licking…but only for a little while. And then his sadistic habits staredt to show themselves-the bruising suckles, the harsh bites, the blood-drawing scratches…it was as if he takes a perverse pleasure in repeatedly injuring me, only to see his marks disappear so he could do it all over again.

He wasn't gentle on my nipples either. He would mercilessly toy with them, making them protrude with his fingers, and then he would pinch and pull until they're enflamed. It was, of course, as painful as it sounds, but then he'll lick them, then blow cool air at them, and the resulting pleasure was so great that the pain beforehand was overwhelmed.

I must be some kind of pervert, finding pleasure where pain should be had.

"Lick."

Heichou thrusted two fingers in my mouth, and with great gusto, I coated them with saliva. It was not much of a lubricant, and I know it would surely hurt when he puts them in. If he wished to be gentler, there was always a tube of lotion on my bedside table, but he never used it. He must like seeing me in pain very much…or could it be the transition of pain to pleasure that he loves observing? No wonder he can't get enough of me; I must be some kind of lucky find for a sadist like him, a person who derives pleasure from pain…

"A-Ah!"

Heichou had just not-so-gently shoved two fingers inside me.

"Shit, relax! We'll be going nowhere if you continue to stiffen that way!"

Tear of pain fell unbidden on my cheeks.

"B-But…hurts…"

"I'll make it better in no time, so relax, will you? Ah, you're so tight…"

Heichou continued to thrust his fingers within me, shifting angles every now and then, until he finally found my prostrate.

"Uh…waa!"

"So, over here, huh?" His voice was filled with masculine satisfaction as he continued to prod my sweet spot.

"Uhn…ah…ha…H-Heichou…"

I tried to feel for his lips for a kiss and managed to find his lower lip, but he averted his head to keep it from happening.

His voice was cold as ice when he spoke.

"What's this? Were you trying to get a kiss from me, brat?"

_Ah._

_What am I doing?_

"N-No, sir…ah!"

His fingers had become rougher in their thrusting.

"Good, don't you get all sentimental with me; we have an agreement."

_Oh yes, that agreement…_

_How could I ever forget?_

* * *

It was around 11pm when three discreet knocks sounded from the door.

_Could he really have…?_

I opened the door to find Heichou standing outside, arms crossed in annoyance.

"If you have opened the door a second later, I would have kicked it off its hinges."

"H-Heichou!"

"Move, or I'll kick you out of the way."

I instantly removed myself from his path.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Heichou?"

"Didn't I tell you I'll come to your room tonight?" Heichou said as he entered the room, his eyes scanning the small chamber.

''Well, you did, sir, but I wasn't exactly expecting-"

"Hmph, so you thought I'm joking? I never joke around."

He checked the bedside table for dust and frowned when a thin film of dirt stuck to his fingers.

"Let's get down to business then."

Heichou briskly walked to my bed and sat slouching on it, his hands steepled at nose-level before him.

"I want you to be my lover."

_Wait. What?_

"Huh?!"

He shot me an annoyed glare.

"Tch. I said, I want you to be my lover."

I didn't know I was backing away from him until I hit my bedside table.

"B-But, why me?"

He unlaced his hands and leaned back on my bed, his head slightly tilted to the side and his face bearing a remote expression.

"Because I find you attractive, what else?"

_Heichou finds me attractive?_

My whole face flushed red.

"So Heichou, do you love-?"

Heichou's glance was steely with forbidding.

"Don't get started with that "love" crap, what does it have to do with anything?"

I couldn't help it, my face fell.

"But you said you want us to be lovers-?"

Heichou flicked a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Lovers, boyfriends, fuck buddies-you can call it anything you like. What I simply mean is that I want to fuck you."

I can only stare at him in disbelief.

"But why?"

Heichou sighed and crossed his arms and legs, looking almost like a regal queen.

"Why, you ask? To be honest, Erwin will be very busy this month and the next, I need a temporary bed mate as a replacement."

It took quite some time for me to process that little bit of information so I wasn't able to reply immediately.

"…And the Commander is okay with that?"

Heichou just cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Erwin and I might be exclusive bed partners to each other but we're not that possessive of one another. We can stray anytime we wish."

I looked at him in confusion.

"But…don't you love the Commander?"

Heichou scoffed.

"Erwin? What made you think such thing? We're simply close friends who share body warmth."

He then looked at me with cool annoyance/

"And why do you keep on bringing up Erwin, anyway? This doesn't concern him at all, only us two are involved."

I averted my gaze in angry embarrassment.

"Isn't it normal for a prospective lover to be curious about his partners past amours?"

Heichou's voice was smug when he talked.

"So you accept my proposal then."

"Wait! I never said-"

Further protestations were halted as his lips mashed into mine, his tongue skilfully finding its way into my mouth to tease my own into a sensual dance. It was so pleasurable that my mind went numb, and I can only dazedly stare at him as he unlatched his lips from mine, and slowly traced the outline of my cheek with his finger.

"That was just a taste of what I can offer you, but remember-"

His eyes were piercing as they bore into mine.

"It's forbidden to fall in love"

* * *

_I'm breaking apart…_

Heichou's entry was swift and searing; no doubt there will be blood stains on my sheets come morning. As usual, he didn't give me time to adjust to his girth and length (which was quite considerable), and just proceeded on burying himself to the hilt. In and out he went; faster, and faster, and faster-until everything was a blur of pain and pleasure so intermingled with each other I can't tell when one ends and the other begins...

"Ah-!"

Heichou had hit a particular sweet spot, and hearing my strangled cry of ecstasy, he mercilessly rammed the same location until I was reduced to a quivering mass of carnal need.

"Ha...Hei...chou-! M-More...more...-!"

"Tch, did you hear what you've just said, Eren? You sound just like a slut. "

I could only shake my head at his harsh words, too distressed in my current predicament.

"Nn...give me m-more...more...p-please, Heichou!"

"You dare command me, brat? Fine, just this once, I'll let you have your way; I've got to throw the dog a bone every now and then, after all."

He continued assaulting that secret place, making me squirm and gasp in wild abandon. Spittle dribbled unheeded down my chin as I released moan after rapturous moan; my hips frenziedly gyratg to the fiery dance of our lower bodies.

_More…more of this, more of Heichou…more-!_

"I-I'm coming-!"

"No, not just yet." Heichou said tersely, gripping my erection so firmly I yelped. I then felt the instrument of my impalement withdrew all of a sudden.

"H-Heichou?"

"You're enjoying this far too much; it won't be discipline if it is only enjoyment you feel." He said as he slowly ran his tongue from the base of my chin to my collar bone, and then strongly sucked there, leaving a purplish hickey. It was gone in seconds.

"Uh…"

He once again played with my nipples, his movements light and teasing, meant only to arouse but not fulfil. It's pleasurable yes, but not enough…not nearly enough; it was pure torture.

My insides were screaming for Heichou.

The brush of Heichou's fingertips on my hips made me pull futilely at my chains. He made his fingers lightly walk all over my stomach, my thighs, its inner parts…but never on that organ so desperate for his touch, standing stiff and quivering in agonized anticipation.

The way his hands keep on ghosting around my member (just a centimetre more and he'll touch it-!) finally pushed me to the brink.

"P-Please…"

"What is it, Eren?" His fingers were still lightly dancing on my skin.

"Your…in me…" I choked out.

"I can't hear you." Heichou said guilelessly, not ceasing his tingling ministrations on my nether regions.

"Please put it in, sir…"My words were barely above a whisper.

Heichou's fingers stopped their torment

"That's it? How half-hearted; you must not need it that much."

"I do, sir…I really do…" I almost sobbed.

Sadism glinted on those emotionless eyes of his.

"Then, say "I want your cock inside me, Heichou."."

"I-I.."

I hesitated.

"Tch. This is boring."

Heichou was starting to get out of the bed; I swallowed my pride.

"I-I want your cock inside me, Heichou!"

His voice was smug when he spoke.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult now, was it?"

He clutched my hips and unceremoniously entered me once again, not bothering with any lubricant. I hissed at the pain of his dry entry, but began moaning in earnest as he regained his earlier rhythm.

In, and out, and in…

I can feel Heichou's ragged breathing on my nape; his heart was pounding thunderously in his chest that repeatedly, oh so tantalizingly, rubs with mine. If only I could see him, if only I could embrace him…

_It's forbidden to fall in love._

Too late.

"H-Heichou…mmm…the b-blindfold, chains…ah…remove-?"

"Indeed, it would be easier for us."

Heichou did short work of the bondages and not before long, my eyesight and limbs were freed. I then immediately reached for him, but before I can envelop him in my arms, he had flipped me on my stomach and entered me from behind.

"Haa! H-Heichou! Uwaa-!"

Our coupling became more intense; the new position gave him a deeper penetration angle so that every time he thrusts in, I feel like he's spearing my very soul…

But I don't like it; no matter how much more pleasurable this position is, I want the one where I can embrace him, where I can look up in his eyes…

Perhaps it's better this way.

Cold. Impersonal. Pure Lust.

Our simultaneous release caught us both unawares. It was like a giant tidal wave that washed over us, sweeping away everything else and leaving in its wake a thick blanket of mind-numbing pleasure that goes on, and on, and on…

Heichou collapsed atop me and I welcomed his weight, relishing the warmth of his body, but as soon as he had recovered, he rolls off me, gets out of the bed, and started putting on his clothes.

Not long after, he was out of the room, and I will melancholically stare at the door for a few seconds, before trying to find some sleep for the night.

_Please forgive me for loving you, Heichou…_

**FIN.**


End file.
